Edgar Robert Bones (Epithalamium series)
Edgar Robert Bones ( 5 June 1931–10 October 1981) is a minor character in the Epithalamium series of stories by Squibstress. Biography Early life Edgar Bones (named after both his grandfathers) was born in 1931 to Auror Robert Bones, the scion of a wealthy pure-blood family, and Elisabeth Bones (née Cadwallader), a Muggle-born witch. He was a late addition to the family, arriving more than ten years after his sister, Amelia. The Bones family, though pure-blood, were adamantly against the blood-purity laws that had been proposed in the Wizengamot during the early 'thirties, which earned them both friends and enemies in wizarding society. Robert Bones was killed in an operation in 1940, when Edgar was not quite nine. Elisabeth, Edgar's mother, eventually remarried, wedding Thorfinn McGonagall (father of Amelia Bones's friend, Minerva McGonagall) in 1946, after she had discovered she was suffering from breast cancer. Edgar's mother died of her illness on 2 November 1947. Hogwarts Years Edgar attended Hogwarts, where he was sorted into Hufflepuff, from 1942 to 1949. He did well in his studies, particularly Charms, and became Prefect in his fifth year. Edgar was also active in the Wizard's Chess Club. He earned four N.E.W.T.s: in Charms, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. Career Upon leaving school, Edgar secured a position troubleshooting portkey charms for the Ministry of Magic's Portkey Office. He advanced steadily, becoming the director of the Portkey Office in 1963, and eventually, the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Transportation in 1977. Family In 1952, Edgar became re-acquainted with an old friend from Hogwarts, Evelyn Peakes. The two began dating, and they married in 1954. Their first son, Edgar James, was born in December 1956, followed in 1962 by Robert Thorfinn (named after Edgar Sr's father and stepfather). Edgar and Evelyn eventually discovered that their elder son was intellectually disabled, and Evelyn devoted most of her time to caring for him and helping him to live as full a life as possible, although he would always live with his parents. First Wizarding War Like his sister, Edgar was alarmed by the growing threat posed by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and they spent many evenings discussing the best way to fight them. When Albus Dumbledore formed the Order of the Phoenix, he and Minerva McGongall persuaded Amelia not to join, but to stay ostensibly neutral in order to work more effectively against Death Eater encroachment in the Ministry, where she served as head of the Auror Office. Amelia, however, urged Edgar to join, which he did, with the full support of his wife, although she did not join herself. His work was invaluable in helping Order members travel around Britain unobtrusively. Murder Voldemort never knew that Edgar Bones was a member of the Order; however, his sister was targeted both as head of the Auror Office and in retaliation for her work against Death Eater advancement in the Ministry. She was attacked by Death Eaters on two separate occasions, but her formidable defensive skills kept her alive. In retaliation for killing Rufinus and Romulus Lestrange during the attacks on her, and frustrated by his inability to silence her for good, Voldemort targeted Amelia's family. Death Eaters ambushed and killed Amelia's partner (and Order member), Marlene McKinnon, and her brother Greg (a former Auror) in July 1981. On the evening of 10 October of that year, three Death Eaters, including Romulus Lestrange's sons, Rabastan and Rodolphus, and Rodolphus's wife, Bellatrix, were dispatched to the Bones house, where they killed Edgar, Evelyn, and Edgar James. Appears in *''Epithalamium'' Bones, Edgar Robert (Epithalamium series) Bones, Edgar Robert (Epithalamium series) Category:English people Bones, Edgar Robert (Epithalamium series) Bones, Edgar Robert (Epithalamium series) Bones, Edgar Robert (Epithalamium series) Bones, Edgar Robert (Epithalamium series) Bones, Edgar Robert (Epithalamium series)